darkerthanblackfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rie Fu - Tsukiakari
thumb|right|350px|Ending der ersten Staffel - TsukiakariTsukiakari von Rie Fu ist das erste Ending der ersten Staffel von Darker than Black. Eine Liste der ganzen Musik des Anime gibt es hier. Lyrics Deutsche Übersetzung In dem blauen, blauen Himmel, wende ich mich auf dem Mond das Licht Süß, Schwach oder Schwer --- ich werde von Schen wie dien gefangen genommen Ohne es zu wissen, bin allein unter diesem Mondlicht Ich rief nur deinen Namen Ich bin immer auf der Suche nach der Zukunft Innerhalb dieses Lichtes ... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die zerbrechliche Dinge sich weiter weg bewegen. Mit der Macht werde ich immer und immer daran glauben dass du nah bei mir bist Ohne es zu wissen, bin ich allein unter diesem Mondlicht Ich rief nur deinen Namen Ich glaubte, an eine ruhige Zärtlichleit Innerhalb dieses Lichtes Es gab nie eine Zeit, wo ich nicht an dich dachte In Nächten, wie diesen wo ich dich nicht fassen kann Es gibt keinen einen Tag an dem ich nicht darüber denken Möge mein zögerndes Herz es erreichen Rufe meinen Namen unter diesem Mondlicht Ich verspreche, ich werde gehen um dich zu sehen, egal wo An deiner Seite Ohne zu blinzeln einmal unter diesem Mondlicht Sei ruhig und schau mich an Ich suche nach einer Zukunft mit dir Innerhalb dieses Licht Rōmaji Quelle: http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/darker/tsukiakari.htm aoi aoi sora ni tsuki no hikari wo tomosu amaku awaku omoi sonna mono ni torawarete kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirazu kimi no namae dake wo yondeita itsumademo mirai wo sagashiteta kono hikari no naka ni... itsumo itsumo soba de shinjiteyuku chikara ga tooku moroi mono wo ugokashiteru ki ga shiteta kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirazu kimi no namae dake wo yondeita shizukana aijou wo shinjiteta kono hikari no naka ni... nani mo tsukamenai you na yoru ni ha kimi wo omowanai toki ha nai There isn't a day I don't think about it mayou kokoro ga kimi ni todoku you ni kono tsukiakari no shita de watashi no namae wo yonde tashika ni ainiyuku yo doko he demo kimi no soba ni kono tsukiakari matataki hitotsu sezu shizuka ni watashi wo mitsumeteita kimi to no mirai wo sagashiteta kono hikari no naka ni... Englische Übersetzung In the blue, blue sky, I turn on the moon's light Sweetly, faintly heavy --- captured by things like that Without knowing I'm alone underneath this moonlight I called out only your name I've been searching for the future forever Inside this light... I've got a feeling that fragile things are being moved far off By the power of always, always believing you'll be near me Without knowing I'm alone underneath this moonlight I called out only your name I believed in quiet affection Inside this light There's never a time when I don´t think about you On nights where it's like I can´t cath hold of anything There isn´t a day I don't think about it May my hesitating heart reach you Call out my name underneath this moonlight I promise I'll go see you, no matter where To your side Without blinking once in this moonlight You quietly gazed at me I´ve beensearching for the future with you Inside this light ---- Kategorie:Ending